EZones
by America's Nantucket
Summary: USUK and UKUS E-Zone touching. England wonders what that strange curl on America's head is for, so he goes and grabs it when he's sleeping. America wants to know about England's bushy eyebrows so he touches them when he's sleeping. Rated T for mild Yaoi
1. USUK and UKUS

"America, wake up," England said, nudging the American nation in the arm. "You're missing the meeting!"

America groaned and kicked his legs. "Nnn ... I said four hamburgers, not three! ... Mmm." He stretched out his arms and rested his cheek on the cold table, mumbling more in his sleep.

England sighed. It was every single day he had to do this. It got on his nerves. Looking over to America once again, he creased his eyebrows. Something caught his eye.

That annoying strand of hair sticking up on America's head.

England watched as it twitched back and forth. Almost like it was teasing him. So he reached his hand out and grabbed it without hesitation.

As if on command, America reacted, shuddering and curling his fingers into a fist. "A-ahhn~"

England's eyes widened at America's reaction. "... huh?" He started to twirl the stray piece of hair between his fingers, getting more and more confused at America's face.

"A-Ahhn ... nn~!" America moaned, biting his lip and crossing his legs tightly. "A-AAHN-!" After letting out that last moan, he was jolted awake, eyes open wide.

"AH!" England jumped, startled at America's sudden scream. Then he noticed he was awake; and staring right at him; hand still around his curl.

"DUDE! What the hell-" America paused. Looking down, he groaned. "Aw man! I jizzed all in my pants! Thanks a lot, England!" He grabbed England's hand and yanked it away. "Don't ever touch my Nantucket!"

"Uh ..." England watched as America pulled down his shirt and ran off out the door. " ... Nantucket?"

XXX~

"Yo, England!" America said, pushing the British nation in the arm. "You're missing out on the meeting, dude!" Not like he cared or anything.

England groaned, covering his face in his arms and sighing. "No, America ... don't dump the tea! ... Mm." He whined and moved his head to the right, his face completely visible.

America breathed out a sigh through his nose. England's been falling asleep in the meetings lately. Looking back, America caught something out of the corner of his eye.

Those bushy caterpillar eyebrows stuck to England's face.

America stared at them hardcore. They were so huge! Reaching out his arm, he carefully rubbed one with his thumb.

Almost immediately, England opened his mouth to let out a moan, a blush quickly forming on the base of his cheeks. "A-aaa..."

America's eyes widened. "... Wha?" he whispered, puzzled at the faces England was making. He rubbed all around his large eyebrows.

"N-nn ...! Ahn!" England bit his lip and rubbed his legs together. "A-AAHN-!" Alfter letting out that last moan, his eyes shot open wide, panting lightly.

Startled by England's outburst, America quickly retracted his hand. "Uh, Engla-"

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU-" He paused. Looking down, he let out an irritated growl. "Christ, look what you've done, America! I'll need a change of trousers now!" Pulling down his shirt, England got up out of his chair and awkwardly waddled away, legs close together. "Don't touch my eyebrows!"

America watched as England angrily stomped off, cocking his head. "What the hell was that ...?" 


	2. SpaMano filler

**Eh, this is a short filler. I have a longer chapter coming up next with GerIta and a little USUK. Enjoy this SpaMano filler! :D**

"Romanooo~!" Spain chirped happily, nudging the Southern Italian nation in the arm. "Wake up!"

Romano creased his eyebrows and mumbled irritably. "Leave me alone, you bastard ... nn." He buried his face in his arms and grumbled.

Spain smiled. How cute! Romano always had an adorable face when he was sleeping. Giggling, he put his hand on Romano's head and stroked his hair.

Romano tensed. "Ah ... nn." He shook his head weakly, attempting to get whatever was on his head off.

Still so cute! Spain smiled again and continued to stroke his hair. "Romano~ tan lindo~!" he whispered, taking the long curl protruding from the middle of Romano's head between his fingers.

"Ah! Ngh-!" Romano trembled and blushed deeply. "A-aah ... che palle ..."

"Hmm Spain cocked his head in confusion. "Making erotic faces in your sleep, Roma?"

Romano let out a long moan. "A-AAAHN-! ... W-wha ...?" Opening his eyes, he immediately grimaced. "What the hell?"

Spain chuckled and retreated his hand. "Romano, you're awake!" he said happily. "You were making the cutest faces in your sleep~"

"You jackass! Why the hell-" Romano paused, shifting his legs a little and looking down at his crotch. "WHAT THE FUCK?"

"Haha, Romano made a sticky mess in his pants!" Spain laughed, pointing at him.

Romano blushed deeply and stood up, covering his crotch with his shirt. "V-vaffanculo!" he yelled, running to the nearest bathroom. "You damn jerk!"

Spain kept laughing as he watched the flustered Italian run off. "Adios, Romano~!"


End file.
